


Flowertongue

by KIASK



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Femme6, Flowers, Gays at the Airport, Jaehyungparkian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIASK/pseuds/KIASK
Summary: Jae waits for Bri at the Arrivals gate and dreams of flowers.orSappy airport lesbians love each other very much.





	Flowertongue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something a little short and sweet. I wanted to finish this for Jaehyungparkian week but I got caught up in a lot of Real Life stuff and had to take a break. 
> 
> This is Femme Bri and Jae btw. Their names aren't short for anything, it's just Bri and Jae.

Jae waits by the arrivals gate, palms sweating around the bouquet of violets and wildflowers that she had hastily thrown together before rushing to the airport. They wilted slightly because it’s hot out and her nerves aren’t doing her any favours in keeping them safe. _They’ll probably die before we even make it home._

It’s the thought that counts. Bri will still love them, and she’ll smile a big smile (the kind where her eyes crinkle at the corners).

Bri has been gone for five months. Five _whole_ months of being too far away for Jae to hold every night while they pretend to sleep. Of being too far away to wrap long limbs around while they watch shitty reruns of shows neither of them are actually paying attention to. Of being too far away to kiss softly over the fretboard of Jae’s guitar.

She misses Bri _so much it hurts._

Jae fidgets with the bouquet a bit, trying to get the violets to stand up a little straighter, as though they haven’t been suffocating in her hands for the past two hours.

 _Maybe violets were a bad choice._ _Maybe she’ll laugh at me for being so direct. Maybe…_

Jae switches the bouquet to her other palm, burying her nose in deep and trying to pretend like she isn’t allergic to everything about them. She loves flowers. Loves the way the look and the way the feel… she loves the way Bri breathes them in whenever they go walking around the expensive neighbourhoods with the beautiful gardens.

_Bri will love them._

She looks at the time in the corner of the giant Arrivals screen. It’s early. She’s very early. Two whole hours early.

Jae has some regrets about it, because she’s already nervous enough as it is. The truth is that she didn’t sleep at all the night before, and she’s exhausted. She was kept up all night by the thought that Bri is going to be here and in her arms soon, and her stupid heart wouldn’t let her rest. She can’t even remember if she managed to brush her hair before rushing out to the greenhouse with her clippers, but it’s much too late to worry about that now. She doesn’t know that there are words pressed into her cheek from the magazine she had fallen asleep against on the bus. _Sunshine and water_ amongst a few smears of an article about a botanist that Jae is very much in love with.

She sighs and slinks down into one of the chairs in the waiting area. She hugs Bri’s bouquet to her chest (not enough to suffocate but enough to be able to smell the dirt on the stems). 

Jae dreams that the flowers grow and grow and grow until they wrap all around her body. They smell like Bri now instead of fresh soil and petals. Or maybe Bri does smell like fresh soil and petals. It engulfs her and her mind is heavy with love and lust and other things. The petals brush against her neck so softly, whispering that they missed her and that she’s so beautiful and that they _love_ her. The weight of the flowers is almost crushing, but not uncomfortable. The kind of weight that reminds Jae of Bri underneath the cover of their duvet, like when she falls asleep on Jae’s chest before they drift into their own worlds. Jae reaches out to wrap herself around the stems, breathing them in (breathing _her_ in). _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou._

They always speak back to her, though silent as they are. Jae understands.

Fingers brushing back the hair on Jae’s forehead and the light press of petals to her temple is enough to wake her from her dream. Not petals, lips. Bri’s lips. Jae has lost her words to sleep, still swimming groggily out of her throat until they reach the tip of her tongue.

“Bri!”

She laughs and it sounds like bells ringing (the pretty kind like the ones that sit in the windowsill of their greenhouse).

“Jae!”

Bri dives into the chair that Jae is sitting in, a flurry of butterfly kisses and tight squeezes (like vines). Her hair is long and loose ( _soft_ ) and her cheeks are flushed and her eyes _sparkle_ and her skin is _glowing_ and Jae wished she could see all of her and feel all of her at once but it’s impossible.

To the other guests in the Arrivals area they must look desperate and excited (they are). They don’t care much about how they look to other people. They only care about how they look at each other, loving and longing.

The violets are a lost cause, carelessly crushed while Jae slept (this is fine though because Bri will press them into a secret notebook that she’s been working on with every flower Jae has ever given to her with love notes and notes of her own detailing all of the reasons Bri loves Jae so much. It will be a present but Jae can’t know about it yet because it’s not ready.)

She’s embarrassed that she wasn’t there to greet Bri, but Bri just laughs and there are tears at the corner of her eyes and she looks just about ready to burst but she’s happy and that’s good.

“I missed you so much you know.”

Their fingers brush lovingly while they walk. Jae has Bri’s carry-on. _She packs so light._ A lab coat, and three notebooks full of pressed flowers and notes.

“I missed you too.”

_iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou._

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me~
> 
> Yell at me on my [CC](https://curiouscat.me/KIASK)  
> or alternatively yell at me on my [twt](https://twitter.com/kiaskonawhim)


End file.
